


Only For You

by ladyofdecember



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig's POV, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, creek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: We watch the clouds slowly drift by, the large, white puffy boats maneuvering through the sky. We sit on the fresh, green grass and you lean against me and it's heaven.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very tiny fluffy drabble about Craig and Tweek's developing relationship as told from Craig's POV.
> 
> "Come to me now and rest your head for just five minutes, everything is good  
> Such a cozy room, the windows are illuminated by the evening  
> Sunshine through them, fiery gems for you, only for you"  
> -Our House by Crosby, Stills and Nash

We watch the clouds slowly drift by, the large, white puffy boats maneuvering through the sky. We sit on the fresh, green grass and you lean against me and it's heaven. Later we go through the drive thru of your favorite taco place and you lean over me to see out the window, there from the back seat. You squint at the menu and I blush but secretly relish every second. 

We go to the mall sometimes on saturdays and you always buy me cinnamon rolls even when I protest and say I'll pay instead. We eat them quietly in the food court and then we wander together, always with fingers shyly entwined.

When you forget to drink enough water with your meds, I don't get mad, I grow concerned. You fix me with that sheepish shrug and I hug you tightly, squeezing my eyes shut in worry and silent prayer that nothing bad will happen to you. 

You take up all the blankets when we sleep in the same bed and it makes me shiver at night but not really from the cold. No, never from the cold as I lie there. Life can be cruel sometimes but never when I'm with you, no not with you.

Every time I think that I have everything figured out, there's something new, some new surprise around the bend. Maybe that's what life is supposed to be like? Who knows really?

Sometimes I like to think that we were forced together by some sort of force, like fate or somethin' but I don't know, maybe that's just the way you make people feel. Maybe that's just the way you make me feel.

When you lean in too close under my umbrella, when you laugh a little too loud in the quiet and nearly empty library and people give us looks. These are the moments I live for. There are so many times I've felt like life was surreal, felt like maybe I was actually asleep and just dreaming because this couldn't possibly be my life now.

It's the times like these that I realize that life is always new and interesting. Life can be surprising, life can be... magical, if you just give life a chance. I'm glad I gave you a chance.

And I find that I want to know more about you even, the more I learn. Every day, every new challenge, just getting to know you and getting you to drop that wall, it's addictive in a way. Life used to be so hard, now everything is easy 'cause of you. Just because of simply you.

Sometimes I like to think that we were forced together by some sort of force, like fate or somethin' but then again, I don't really know.

But I'm glad.


End file.
